


Drunk Me Dry

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [26]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Short, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touga makes a deal with the devil with his eyes wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Me Dry

He is not one of the pathetic souls that has fallen for the allure of the devil. He is not one of the people who can easily be manipulated by the false prince. No, he is worse than that – he walks into the trap of Akio with his eyes wide open, thinking that maybe he can save the world.  
  
A false prince cannot cause the Revolution, but Akio at least knows what it is. The first time Akio offers him a ride, Touga agrees, because the truth is something he needs to know. The second time, he agrees because he wants to win Akio's trust. Soon he is riding with Akio every night. He does not fear, not even with Akio behind the wheel, because Touga is confident that he can step away anytime he needs to, leaving Akio behind.  
  
Touga knows his confidence is a dangerous thing, but he longs to become a prince. He remembers the girl he couldn't save. He never wants to be in that position again. He knows that Akio's using him, but he doesn't care. He will descend to Akio's level, because the only way to fight evil is to understand it.  
  
It's not until Touga finds himself unable to protect the one girl he genuinely loves that he realizes Akio has taken everything from him, and given nothing in return.


End file.
